1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blinds and, more specifically, to a shutter simulation Venetian blind that simulates the outer appearance of a shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical conventional shutter 90 made of solid wooden material or metal (normally, aluminum). The shutter 90 comprises a shutter frame 92, louvers 96 transversely arranged in parallel within the shutter frame 92 between the top and bottom blocks of the shutter frame 92 and respectively pivoted with the respective opposite ends to the two opposite side blocks of the shutter frames 92 at an equal pitch, and an operating rod 98 pivoted to each of the louvers 96 and vertically disposed at the front side of the shutter frame 92 on the middle, When the user pulled the operating rod 98 upwards or downwards, the louvers 96 are tilted between the open position and the close position. Because this design of shutter has a nice look, it decorates the window, making the room (house) beautiful. However, due to high manufacturing cost, many consumers are hesitating about buying a shutter when selecting a blind. Further, when regulating the view field through, the user can only move the operating rod to tilt the louvers. Even when the louvers maintained in horizontal, the louvers and the operating rod still block a certain part of the view field.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a shutter simulation Venetian blind, which simulates the outer appearance of a shutter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shutter simulation Venetian blind, which decorates the window, making the room (house) beautiful.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shutter simulation Venetian blind, which has a simple structure, and is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shutter simulation Venetian blind, which enables the user to tilt the slats as well as to extend out or receive the slats.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the shutter simulation Venetian blind comprises a plurality of longitudinal blocks including two side blocks fixedly provided at two opposite lateral sides of the window, a headrail, a top block, a bottom rail, a plurality of slats arranged in parallel between the headrail and the bottom rail, at least two ladder tapes, a tilting control mechanism, and a lift lock adapted to lock the bottom rail at a desired elevation. Each longitudinal block is comprised of at least two block elements detachably connected in a line and has a top end and a bottom end respectively extended to the elevations of top and bottom sides of the window and a longitudinally extended front shielding wall facing the inside of the room in which the window is formed. The headrail is transversely and fixedly fastened to the top side of the window between the top ends of the side blocks. The top block is fixedly provided at the top side of the window between the top ends of the side blocks to keep the headrail from sight. The bottom rail is transversely suspended below the headrail and vertically moveable relative to the headrail. The slats have two opposite ends respectively suspended behind the front shielding walls of the side blocks. The ladder tapes are longitudinally arranged in parallel to join the slats. The ladder tapes include a first ladder tape and a second latter tape longitudinally arranged in parallel at two sides and respectively connected to the ends of the slats behind the front shielding walls of the side blocks. The ladder tapes each have a top end and a bottom end respectively fastened to the headrail and the bottom rail. The tilting control mechanism has a tilt rod pivotally mounted inside the headrail for free rotation to drive the ladder tapes to tilt the slats, and at least one operating rod suspended between the side blocks and suspended from the headrail for twisting by the user to rotate the tilt rod.